Old-man Zangetsu
}} The , mistakenly''Bleach'' chapter 541 identified by Ichigo Kurosaki as ,Bleach chapter 75 and commonly referred to by Ichigo as simply , is a Soul and the manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy powers. He resembles Yhwach a thousand years ago.Bleach chapter 540 Previously, the man masqueraded as the spirit of Ichigo's Zanpakutō in order to limit his Shinigami powers. However, he later came to care for Ichigo and submitted to him, allowing him to achieve his full potential.Bleach chapter 541 However, even after this revelation, Ichigo continues to acknowledge the man as part of Zangetsu.Bleach chapter 542 Appearance As stated by Ōetsu Nimaiya, the man in black resembles Yhwach as he appeared 1,000 years. He resembles that of a middle-aged, lean-built man of considerable height. He possesses pale skin, with light facial hair, blue eyes, and long, disheveled black hair. His entire ensemble consists of a black cloak ending in tatters, worn over a white dress shirt with a tattered collar, black pants, and dark boots.Bleach chapter 541 His most frequent accessories are a set of visors. Personality The man in black has been shown, in contrast to the true Zangetsu, to be one of a calm, collected character, possessing a sensible and quiet disposition opposed to both Zangetsu and his wielder. It is difficult to truly understand what the man in black is thinking, due to his stoic expression worn at all times. He has made it plain, however, that within Ichigo's solitary inner world, he feels not only loneliness, but terror at the idea of rain falling on him in such a desolate place; it is to avoid this rain, the symbol of despair in Ichigo's heart, that he lends the boy his power. Bleach chapter 112 Like Zangetsu himself, the man in black cares for Ichigo, and it is to this end that he masqueraded as the true spirit of Ichigo's Zanpakutō. He did not wish for Ichigo to become a Shinigami, out of fear that the boy would be hurt, and originally intended to kill him if he strayed too far. In the end, the man in black admitted to having grown proud of Ichigo as the latter grew in strength, his conviction to kill the boy wavered, and he willingly relinquished his hold over Ichigo's powers.Bleach chapter 541 Story Shinigami Agent Arc Soul Society Arc Arrancar Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc Thousand Year Blood War Arc Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: '''The man in black, as the manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy abilities and the second half of Ichigo's power, possesses a significant degree of Spiritual Power. '''Strength: Using his bare hands, the man in black could shatter the swords he conjured when Ichigo would try to use them.Bleach chapter 128 Zanjutsu Practioner: The man in black has displayed staggering proficiency with a sword, wielding multiple incomplete incarnations of himself during Ichigo's three-day period training for Bankai, and easily handling his own wielder.Bleach chapter 128''Bleach'' chapter 137 In their later battle during Ichigo's Jinzen training, the man in black was able to overwhelm Ichigo with ease, even parrying and fending off Ichigo using Tensa Zangetsu in a single hand. Bleach chapter 410 Blut Vene: As the manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy abilities, Blut Vene is a power that the man in black possesses.Bleach chapter 112 According to Ichigo, it was how he sealed Ichigo's wounds during his fight with Kenpachi Zaraki. Ichigo's unconscious use of the Blut Vene against Yhwach was also due to the man in black.Bleach chapter 542 Despite it being able to seal a fatal wound effectively, the man in black claims there is a limit to how long he can use this technique.Bleach chapter 113 Clones: The man in black has demonstrated the ability to create at least eleven separate clones of himself, during his three-day Bankai training period with Ichigo.Bleach chapter 137 Zanpakutō : In order to sell his deception, the man in black frequently enlists the help of Ichigo's true Zanpakutō, Zangetsu. *'Bankai': : Whenever Ichigo uses Bankai, the man in black adopts a new form and masquerades as the manifestation of Tensa Zangetsu.Bleach chapter 409 While continuing this charade, the man in black's appearance in Bankai becomes that of a young man, resembling Yhwach as Yhwach was when he was a child. His face becomes smooth, and he dons a different cloak, with a hood that can cover his face. In Bankai, he wields the same sword as Ichigo; a black with a distinctive guard that is shaped like a .Bleach chapter 409 :*'Enhanced Strength:' In Bankai, the man in black was easily able to throw Ichigo into nearby buildings, and with a single hand could parry a strike from the boy. Bleach chapter 410 Relationships Ichigo Kurosaki Zangetsu Despite the man in black's attempt to weaken Ichigo by deceiving him into believing that he is Zangetsu, the man and Zangetsu appear to be on good terms. Zangetsu even appears to be in on the old man's deception. Zangetsu relies on the man in black to train Ichigo and make him stronger. Likewise, the man relies on Zangetsu to teach Ichigo abilities related to his Zanpakutō.Bleach chapter 541 Both are also capable of working closely together when they need to teach Ichigo new skills, such as when they merged together into a new being in order to teach him the Final Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach chapter 411 References Category:Souls Category:Quincies Category:Males Category:Manifestations